


The Three Times Jacob Seed Broke The Law

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Jacob had to break the law three times in his life. When and why? Find out here!





	The Three Times Jacob Seed Broke The Law

The first time Jacob broke the law, he was nine years old.

Joseph was six years old, and he had just started elementary school. This little boy with chubby cheeks but a thin arms, respected by the older students because he was Jacob’s little brother. And everyone knew – you don’t mess with Jacob, or he will destroy you in the next P.E. lesson.

Money was tight in the Seed household, with Mama Seed staying at home and trying to keep the family alive, while Old Man Seed worked, but mostly drank their money away. Scotch, vodka, Jack Daniels. But most important were his lovely beers to him – even more important than his own sons.

For a project they had to do, Joseph needed a few colour pencils. Not colours like bright pink, neo colours, only green, red, yellow and blue. He could draw the black and grey areas with his normal pencils.

But they had no money for such luxuries.

One day, Jacob decided to tell his teacher that he had a stomach ache. The teacher told him to go home, and dismissed the young ginger boy from the rest of the day. Jacob walked a few miles into the next bigger town, where he knew a store. Not a big one, owned by a company, a little family store, had been run by the same people for a few generations.

Jacob walked into the store and looked at the pencils and water colours and pens and fountain pens and and and… When no one was looking, Jacob grabbed the four pencils he needed, put them into the inside pocket of his jacket. He closed the jacket and walked out of the store after the owner had waved him goodbye. The owner’s eyes weren’t good anymore, he had not noticed the young boy stealing his pencils. Joseph was able to finish his project in time, and his teacher congratulated him on his nice drawing skills.

 

The second time Jacob broke the law, Joseph was with him.

The two boys had grown into teenagers with their own problems. Heartbreak, the weird changes in their bodies, every confusion one could think of. Added to this confusion came the surprise pregnancy of their mother, and their little brother John was born soon after. Due to a risky pregnancy, their mother had to stay in the hospital for a week, leaving the sons alone with their father.

Old Man Seed, by now he had been fired from his work, spent the day either with drinking or sleeping. The family had no more food at home, and no way to afford anything. Jacob had never told him about the pencil incident, but knew – it was time to break the law again.

Two days after John was born, Jacob and Joseph headed into the town, in a warm night, sweating, feeling dizzy, but hunger was driving them forwards. The two boys stopped in front of a closed bakery. The lights were turned off, but they did not notice someone being inside. They ran behind the building and looked into the dumpster if they could find something eatable. Jacob dove into the dumpster and grabbed as much as he could while Joseph looked around to make sure no one would catch them. But he did not look up, where the owner of the bakery had opened a window. Jacob handed Joseph two loaves of bread when a wall of hot water hit them. “Get the hell away from my bakery!”, the owner yelled, not caring about the minor burns he had given the young boys. They ran back home with two loaves of bread and a few sweet rolls Jacob had found before the owner closed the window to chase them. A few days later, dumpster diving was forbidden by the city council.

 

The third time Jacob broke the law was the day before he left for Iraq.

He had enlisted in hope of getting enough money to find his brothers again. A few days before he had to leave for Iraq, a Monday to be exact, a group of little students walked past him, and in the crowd of little people, he was able to spot John. John giggling with his friends as he licked on an ice cream. Jacob’s heart melted, just like ice cream in the burning sunshine. But he wanted to see John closer than this, he wanted to hug his little brother one more time before the war would come!

Jacob followed the group and they went into their school. He remembered the name, and on Friday, the day before he had to leave, he went to visit the school. With his last money, he bought a little toy plane for John, and told the headmaster that his “cousin” would like to see John. Jacob waited in front of John’s classroom, hands shaking as he held the plane. The door to the classroom had a little window in it, and from his point, he could spot little John, pulling a face while trying to remember how to write the letters. Too bad the headmaster informed John’s parents about the unusual visitor, and they came into the school. They yelled at Jacob, and when he realized they were John’s new parents, he ran the other way, away from the classroom, away from a last chance to hug his brother. The toy plane stayed with him all the way through Iraq and the following dark times. Because it remembered him of what he was fighting for, and who was waiting for him back home. Jacob gave John the toy plane on their first day in Hope County back as a family. And for a moment, the broken soldier had a smile on his lips.


End file.
